


Careful What You Overhear

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Connor is a sad boy, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Not Cheating, Rough Sex, Spanking, Zoe is a good sister, then he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Day 8 Kinktober 2018- Hate fucking/angry sexWhen Connor and Zoe go out for some sibling bonding time the see Evan with another man and overhear some terrible things. Can Evan fix things before his five year relationship is ruined?





	Careful What You Overhear

After five years of dating, Evan had never thought his relationship with Connor would come to this, with Connor pounding into him from behind, tears streaming down his face and hate spewing from his lips for his boyfriend. 

Let's go back to the beginning of this event though, shall we?

\------

I can't believe I am doing this! Evan twisted his hands in the bottom of his shirt in a nervous way that he had thought he kicked his senior year of high school. What is Connor going to say? Maybe I shouldn't be do this. Evan was seated at a table in a casual restaurant with a man that was most definitely not his boyfriend of five years.

"Evan, are you even listening to me?" The man's voice was equally amused and annoyed. "You were the one who asked me out tonight, the least you could do is pay attention to me."

"C-chris." Evan spluttered with a blush. " I am so sorry! I was just thinking…"

"About Connor?" Chris smirked and leaned forward, poking Evan in the cheek. "Am I so boring you have to think of another man? How rude, I think my heart is broken."

"Chris, he is my boyfriend. I am allowed to think about him when I am out and about if I want to." Evan covered his cheeks to hide his blush. How embarrassing it was to be a grown ass man blushing like a school girl.

"Well he isn't going to be your boyfriend for much longer so pay attention to me!" Chris pouted, pulling on the sleeve of Evan's cardigan.

"You are right." Evan smiled wider than he thought was humanly possible. "Connor won't be my boyfriend anymore soon and I can't wait."

The two men in the booth changed the topic to a paper that was due later that week in their organic chem class, unknowing that there was two people who had been listening in on their conversation, both absolutely furious and one crying like his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Come on Connor," Zoe whispered, grabbing her brother by the hand and pulling him out of the restaurant. They had come to grab a quick bite and catch up but neither of them were hungry anymore. 

Zoe pulled him out of the restaurant and pushed him into the passenger seat of his car, buckling him in. There was no way that she was going to let him drive like this. 

Connor sat silent in the car seat, sobbing quietly to himself. Evan is cheating on me. He is going to break up with me. He wrapped his arms around himself, fingers clenching painfully at his skin. What did I do!? I thought everything was perfect between us. 

Zoe pulled up to Connor and Evans apartment that they have shared for the last four years of college. She guided her brother up to the 12th floor, into their home and onto the soft couch. Connor reached for a plush pillow and clutched it to his chest for comfort. "He is cheating on me Zoe." He whispered, hair falling forward into his face as if to shield him from the pain. "He is fucking cheating on me!"

Zoe flinched instinctively upon hearing Connor's tone. That was the tone that he used to have back in high school when he exploded on his family. The tone he used when he threatened to kill her. "Con, calm down. You don't know that for sure. I mean, this is Evan." Zoe used a bright tone, trying to cheer her brother up. " Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding."

Connor gripped the pillow tighter to his chest and glared at his sister. "A fucking misunderstanding!? How can anyone misunderstand Connor won't be my boyfriend anymore soon!" Connor threw the fucking pillow across the room, hitting a potted fern that was sanding in the corner and knocking it on its side. "Get the fuck out Zoe. I don't want to be around anyone right now. I can't trust myself not to hurt you, and I don't want to damage everything we have fixed." 

Zoe was torn. On one hand she was terrified of her brother right now and didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was like this. Like his old high school self who had almost destroyed the whole family. But on the other hand, she didn't want to leave him alone when he was this upset either. Heaven only knows what he would do to himself or Evan when he came home. "I don't know if I should leave you right now Con. Why don't you come with me to my place for the night. You can talk to Evan in the morning and get to the bottom of this."

"I said get the fuck out Zoe! I am not going to your fucking happy home with Alana so that you can shove it in my fucking face. Or worse, I am not gonna ruin your damn relationship like I apparently ruined mine." He shot up and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. "Just fuck off."

Zoe slumped over and placed her head in her hands. There was no fucking way that she was going to leave Connor alone in this apartment. She was going to stand with her brother until his shithead boyfriend got home and explained himself! Zoe angrily pulled her cell out of her bag and dialed said shithead. 

"Hey Zoe!" Evan chirped cheerfully as he picked up the call. Chris and him had just finished eating and were waiting for the check to be brought to their table so he didn't feel rude to answer. "Long time no call. How have you been?"

"Don't you 'hey Zoe' me you piece of shit!" Zoe screeched into the phone with the furry of a Valkyrie. "I know where you are and who you are with. You better ditch the side piece and get your cheating ass home right now so I can beat it."

"Cheating!" Evan yelped. "I would never cheat on Connor! What are you talking about Zoe?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me Hansen. Connor and I saw you with your little skank at the restaurant. We heard you too. Now get your fucking ass here and face Connor like a man." Zoe hung up on him before he could try to explain himself and put her phone to mute so she couldn't hear if he called her back. If he wanted to say anything to them, it would be face to face. Zoe couldn't give a flying fuck about him or his anxiety right now.

Evan looked down at his phone in horror. Connor was here? He thinks I am cheating on him?

"What was that all about?" Chris leaned forward and put a hand on top of Evans. "Are you ok?"

"Connor thinks I am cheating on him." Evan whispered, still looking at his phone. "Apparently him and Zoe had come here for dinner and overheard something that makes him think I was cheating on him with you."

Chris laughed and drew back. "You and me? Please. Even if you would ever cheat on Connor with anyone, you could never hope to get someone as fine as me."

"Now is not the time to joke around Chris!" Evan snapped at his friend. " I am about to go from someone who was going to be engaged to the love of his life to dumped because of a misunderstanding!"

"Well what the hell are you waiting for then?" Chris waved his hand as if to shoo Evan along. "Don't worry about the bill, I'll take care of dinner. Go to your man and clear things up."

"Thanks Chris! I owe you one." Evan grabbed is messenger bag and bolted out of the booth. "I will have to give you my friend Jared's number. I think you two would hit it off."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get going lover boy. Get yo man."

Evan raced home, driving far above the speed limit he normally felt comfortable doing. Connor had always said that he drove like a grandma, but Evan would argue back that there was nothing wrong with driving safe and that was how they lived that long. Oh god. Connor. Evan was panicking, how was this real life? Having your future husband hear part of a conversation that you were having with someone and thinking that they are cheating on you was something that happened in T.V shows, or those bad fanfictions that Connor loved to read on his phone when they were relaxing together before bed.

He was going to fix this. 

Evan ran up to the apartment and threw open the door to see Zoe glaring at him from the couch. "Where is Connor!"

"He is in the bedroom bawling his eyes out you piece of shit." Zoe stormed up to Evan and slapped him across the face. "How could you do this to him! After everything that you have been through together. If you were unhappy you could have just broken up with him. You didn't have to cheat on my brother!"

"But I'm not!" Evan defended, a red mark already forming on the left side of his face. "You guys got the wrong idea. I wasn't cheating." Evan lowered his voice, knowing that Connor could be listening. "I was out with my friend Chris getting his advice. I am going to propose to Connor." He pulled the ring box out of his bag that had been there for the last month and a half. "I couldn't think of how to get the words out and do it so he was helping me brainstorm."

"He isn't gonna be my boyfriend anymore." Zoe muttered to herself, placing a hand on her forehead at the stupidity of the situation. "Because he is going to be your fiancé and husband. How is this even real life?"

"I was just wondering the same thing." Evan grimaced, putting the ring away. "I need to go explain some things to Connor. This wasn't the way I wanted to ask him to marry me, but I shouldn't be surprised this is how it is gonna go down with my luck."

"Good luck Evan, you are gonna need it. He is pissed." Zoe placed a hand on Evans shoulder before grabbing her bag and heading to the door. " I am not sorry about slapping you by the way. That is what you get for upsetting him. Fix this."

"Of course. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Bye." Zoe waves off and leaves. Good luck guys, you can get through this.

Evan breathed deeply when the door shut and steeled himself. You can do this Evan! Go in that room and tell the man you love him that he had it all wrong and then ask him to marry you. Years from now this will just be a funny story to tell our kids when they ask how I proposed. 

Evan tried to open the door to the bedroom but it was locked. "Connor, " he knocked gently on the door, leaning against it. "Connor, baby, please open the door. We need to talk."

The door swung open so fast that Evan almost fell over. Connor glared down at him, tear tracks down his face and his hair a mess as if he was running his hands through it for the last hour. Knowing him, he probably was. " Done with your little slut already Hansen?" the venom in Connor's voice was potent enough to kill. 

"Connor, let me explain. I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Connor grabbed Evan by the shoulder and threw him onto the bed, bending him over it so his face was mashed against the comforter and his ass up. "Did you enjoy fucking him Evan?" Connor grabbed Evans pants and pulled them down to his knees and spread his ass to glare at his hole. "Doesn't look used to me." He spat on it and pressed a finger in, feeling around like he was searching for evidence of Evans infidelity. 

Evan couldn't help but let out a moan as Connor brushed passed his prostate. He shouldn't find this so hot considering how upset his boyfriend was, but he couldn't help it! Over the last five years of their relationship Connor had turned Evan into a little slut for him. Only for him. " Connor I would never cheat on you! You have to listen to me baby, it was all a misunderstanding! I was just-"

Connor cut Evan off by spanking his ass. Hard. Evan arched his back with a cry, not expecting the sudden heat that had exploded on his ass. "I said to shut the fuck up Evan!" Connor kept slapping away at Evan's ass, reaching into the bedside drawer to grab the lube and a condom that was probably expired at this point. They haven’t used condoms in years seeing how they were monogamous and had only been with each other, but Connor wasn't going to chance it anymore. Who knows how many other people Evan had been fucking behind his back! I am going to have to get tested. Connor shoved two lubed fingers up Evan's ass, swirling and scissoring them just enough to lube his entrance. He didn't deserve to be stretched carefully like he normally would. With a growl Connor rolled the condom down his cock, slathered it with lube and shoved into Evan. 

Evan arched his back with a howl. It wasn't really painful, but it did burn a bit with the sudden stretch. Evan didn't fight it as Connor started to pound away at his abused hole, he just gripped the blanket in his fists and held on for the ride. 

"I can't believe that you were cheating on me!" Connor cried out, an iron grip on Evan's hips as he pulled his ass back onto his cock. He would have bruises tomorrow in the shape of his grip but Connor couldn't be bothered to care. Hopefully he will see them and think of what he had lost by being a fucking asshole. "After everything we had fucking been through together Evan!" Tears started to fall down Connor's face once more. " I fucking love you. How could you do this to me!"

Evan moaned out as his prostate was getting pummeled by Connors hard cock. God! This was so fucking good. Who knew angry sex was so good. "Connor. I swear I was not cheating on you! I love you so much baby. So fucking much." Evan thrust his ass back at Connor, he was getting so close to orgasm but he wanted to get through to Connor. He needed to get through. 

"You said that I wouldn't be your boyfriend anymore. You asked him to be there with you. How the fuck is that not you cheating on me!" Connor reached one hand around and grabbed Evans leaking cock, stroking it fast and hard, determined to make him cum. To show him how much better he was than whatever skank had caught his eye. As much as Connor was angry he knew he could never leave Evan. He loved him so fucking much, he couldn’t imagine life without him. He wouldn't live without him. Connor reached his other hand to Evan's throat and pulled his upper body up by it, not enough to cut off oxygen but enough to show Evan that he was in charge. He had the power. "I won't give you to him or anyone else Hansen. You are fucking mine, do you hear me!"

"Yes! Connor, I am yours. Forever." Evan cried out, his cock shooting all over Connor's hand and the bed. "I love you so fucking much baby." 

Connor sobbed, his heart hurting and brought his hands back to Evan's hips, hammering inside of him until he came, filing the condom instead of his boyfriend. Reminding him again that Evan had been unfaithful to him.

Connor slipped out of Evan's red and puffy hole. It looked so abused, but thankfully there was enough lube to make sure he didn't tare and it dripped out of his hole to drip down over his balls like Connors cum should have. Till now, they had both loved it when Connor came inside of Evan, feeling like it brought them closer. Connor tore the condom off his dick and threw it across the room, glaring at it like it had personally offended him. 

"Connor," Evan turned to look at him, reaching up to cup his face with his hand. Tears were falling down his face to match Connor's. "I love you so fucking much. I swear to you, I have never cheated on you. You are the only man I have ever been with. The only man I ever want to be with."

"Lies." Connor sobbed, turning his face away. " I saw you. I heard you. You said that I wasn't going to be your boyfriend anymore Ev." Connor dropped down to the ground and leaned against the bed, putting his head down on his arms so that he wouldn't have to look at Evan anymore. It hurt too much.

"I did say that." Evan said softly. He kicked off his pants the rest of the way so that he wouldn’t trip and went to his bag, retrieving the ring box inside. Evan dropped down to the ground in front of Connor placing the box in his hands. Connor looked up curiously, his hand clenching the ring box. "I was out with Chris tonight because he is my friend from chem. He was trying to help me figure out how to ask you to….marry me." Evan laughed in a self depreciating way. " This was definitely not the way that I wanted you to find out."

Connor was speechless as he looked at the ring box in his hand. "Oh my god…Evan." His hand was shaking as he reached to open the box. Nestled inside was a pair of platinum rings, the inside engraved with the date of the first day of their senior year and the word forever, that was the day that it had all began for them. The day that they celebrated as their anniversary. " Are you serious. You want to marry me?"

"Yes, " Evan laughed and put his hands on Connors cheeks, looking him dead in the eye. " I love you so much Connor, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. This may not have been what I had imagined when I though of asking you, but will you marry me?"

"I am such a fucking idiot." Connor mumbled to himself, his face red with embarrassment. " Yes. Yes I will. If you don't mind having a fucking drama queen as your husband who overreacts to everything, I will marry you."

Evan beamed and slammed his lips over Connor's. His fiancé's. "I don't mind at all. You have made me so happy baby." Evan slipped one of the rings over Connor's ring finger, holding his hand out for Connor to do the same for him. 

"I love you Evan Hansen." Connor slipped the ring over Evan's finger, kissing it when it was seated. 

The two of them undressed the rest of the way and climbed into bed to cuddle together. Evan telling Connor about the night from his point of view with his head on Connor's chest. 

"I still can't believe that Zoe slapped you in the face." Connor shouldn't find it as funny as he did, but Evan deserved it a little bit for the heart ache Connor had experienced when he had thought he was cheating on him. Besides, it warmed his heart to think that Zoe would hit Evan for him. What a good sister. 

"I can." Evan chuckled and snuggled deeper into Connor. "She was protecting her big brother. I love that she hit me considering the situation."

"You would you dork." Connor squeezed Evan. " How is your ass doing? I went pretty hard on you."

"A little sore, but I kinda like it." Evan pouted. " I am missing having your cum in me though. I don't feel complete without it to be honest." Evan bit his lip and looked up at his fiancé. "How are you going to make that up to me Con?"

Connor smirked down at Evan and grabbed his ass in a tight grip, making Evan hiss as it was still red and sensitive. "I think I know how."


End file.
